And You Are?
by Magemaster
Summary: Daniel forgot to tell Vala something rather important about his life! One-shot that goes in line with Not The Only One and What If


And You Are?

I OWN ONLY THE PLOT, MY OC PEOPLE, AND MY POPSICLES!

Okay, this takes place after _**Unending**_ with an established DV pairing. It goes along with my _**Not the Only One**_ and _**What If**_ story lines. This is just an idea that's been floating around in my head. Hopefully I can write it and then get back to my other stories!

Also, Selena is 21 and the year is 2007.

* * *

"Where's Daniel?" Vala was annoyed. Her 'boyfriend', to use the Tau'ri term, was currently no where to be found. At least, he wasn't in any of the places Vala had looked.

Sam looked up fro her current project. "I haven't seen him. Did you look in his office?"

"I've looked everywhere," Vala said, pouting. "Did I do something to annoy him again?"

"You'd have to ask Daniel that," Sam told her, face lighting up as she grinned. "He's right behind you."

Vala turned around to spot Daniel being dragged towards her and Sam by Jack O'Neill. She bounced towards him. Jack left him in her hands while he went to greet his wife.

"Where have you been hiding?" Vala asked, once she had a hold of the man. She was not going to let him escape her.

"I haven't been hiding exactly," Daniel fidgeted, uncomfortable. Honestly, he hadn't meant to hide from Vala.

"Just tell her space-monkey," Jack told him, annoyed at his friend.

"What does he need to tell her?" Sam asked softly so that neither of the other two could hear them.

"Our dear space-monkey forgot to tell Vala about a certain girl who's coming to visit him." Jack told her, leading her deeper into her lab.

Vala had heard Jack. She looked at Daniel hard. Daniel actually gulped. It wasn't often Vala scared him by looking at him, but he had a feeling that he'd be burning right now if Vala was a firestarter.

"Girl?" Vala glared, pressing Daniel into the wall.

"I, uh, was going to, uh, mention that, uh, I have a guest, uh, visiting for a little while." Daniel gulped. "I think, I hope that you'll like her."

"Her who Daniel?"

"My, uh, daughter," Daniel knew he was in serious trouble now. He knew he had been forgetting to tell Vala something, now he knew what.

"Since when do you have a daughter Daniel?" Vala pressed him, more upset then angry now. She had thought that Daniel trusted her now.

"Shouldn't you be at the airport by now Daniel?" Sam asked, looking at the clock on the wall above Daniel's head.

Daniel looked at his watch and swallowed a curse. Instead, he grabbed Vala and tugged her along. In record time he had them both signed out and on the way to the nearest airport.

Vala refused to talk to him, pouting and planning revenge. No sex for a month sounded good at the moment. Unfortunately, that was also punishment for her. Daniel sighed and hoped that his daughter could help him out on this one.

"Dad!" Selena Becket smiled widely at the sight of her father. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. It was odd, since she was just slightly taller than he was.

Vala eyed the thin red-head with the blue eyes. Her eyes gave away that she was Daniel's daughter, both had the same shade of blue.

"Selena," Daniel returned his daughter's hug, "I want you to meet my girlfriend Vala."

Selena grinned at the woman. "So this is the woman who finally caught you. Mom says hello by the way. She and Nori are expecting a new charge soon."

"Another one?" Daniel shook his head. "I would have thought that after you, Harry, Draco, Sirius, and Faith she would have had her fill by now."

"Nope, Mom is having tons of fun and so is Nori." Selena turned to Vala. "Nori is my mother's domestic partner. If the Gay Marriage Law gets passed next year, they'll get married."

"What is gay marriage? Daniel, is this another of your strange Tau'ri customs?" Vala decided that she liked Selena's bubbly spirit, and now that she was curious about something she decided that she would talk to Daniel.

Daniel sputtered, unsure of where to start. Luckily, Selena didn't have that issue and began telling Vala about the most current Gay Rights Movement to date. Vala was still confused until Selena explained what 'gay' was slang for. Then she understood.

"Isn't their some sort of ceremony for these couples?" Vala asked. "On many-" she stopped and swallowed. Selena didn't know about the SGC.

"Dad, didn't you tell her about me?" Selena looked at Daniel who was shaking his head in the negative. "Mom is so going to kick your ass when I tell her. I know you told Sha're about me, why not Vala?"

"I was going to," Daniel started, trying to locate the reason he hadn't.

"And you got busy and forgot until Mom sent you the reminder that I was coming to visit once my classes ended for the semester." Selena shook her head. "You're as bad as Wyatt when it comes to being busy. I swear, if I didn't drag him away from his books and vanquishing we'd never go out on a date."

"Date?" Daniel turned to look at his daughter, who even though she was an adult he still saw that smiling little four-year-old he had first met.

Selena looked at Vala and rolled her eyes. "Yes Dad, date. You know Wyatt, you thought he was nice. Don't worry, Faith and Buffy both already told him what would happen if he did anything stupid. Not to mention what Harry, Draco, and Hermione threatened to do. My family is very imaginative," she told Vala.

Now Selena turned to Daniel and began speaking in an entirely different language. Vala tried to follow, but couldn't even recognize what they were speaking.

"No!" Daniel switched back to English, "my apartment isn't big enough for more than three people."

"But Wyatt and I are wiling to share," Vala liked the evil look on Selena's face.

"Double no!" Daniel told her. Selena sat back, still grinning.

"I told you he'd say no." A shimmering blue and white form materialized to reveal a tall dark blonde haired boy.

"I know, but I still had to try." Selena grinned further. "Wyatt, this is my dad's girlfriend Vala. Vala, this is my boyfriend Wyatt. He's half witch, half whitelighter."

"What?" Now Vala was completely confused. Daniel looked as if he was ready to bang his head on the steering wheel.

"Mom is so going to kick your ass Dad," Selena shook her head again. "Do you believe in magic Vala?"


End file.
